<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Porteuse de lumière by Kate_Harlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016220">Porteuse de lumière</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Harlock/pseuds/Kate_Harlock'>Kate_Harlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Celle des Chemins [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Harlock/pseuds/Kate_Harlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Après une année passée à apprivoiser ses pouvoirs et à découvrir un nouveau monde grâce à Isaac, Emilia y est soudain propulsée pour répondre à une faute qu'elle n'a pas souvenir d'avoir commise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Celle des Chemins [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>L'instant d'après, une lueur bleue me donna l'impression de me déchirer la rétine. Isaac m'a aussitôt poussée par terre contre le sol. Ai-je perdu conscience quelques secondes, ou ai-je simplement oublié un bref instant, je ne saurais le dire. Quand j'ai finalement pu me relever, une fois la douleur passée et l'esprit beaucoup plus clair, j'ai cherché des yeux Max et Lukas, qui nous avaient devancés, pour voir s'ils aillaient bien. Je n'ai vu que lui.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Il était différent de ce à quoi il ressemblait, dans mes souvenirs. Il me dévisageait de ce même air glacial que je lui connaissais bien, son regard d'autant plus frappant que nous avions les mêmes yeux. Puis, très lentement, il a tourné la tête vers Isaac et son aura bleue comme celui de son fils adoptif s'est teintée de plus de colère, si c'était encore possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>-Bonjour, Emilia, a-t-il fait d'un ton horriblement neutre. Bonjour, Isaac.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Du coin de l'oeil, je les ai enfin vus. Lukas fixait son fils d'un air perturbé- peut-être n'arrivait-il pas à voir ce qu'il avait sous les yeux-, tandis que le visage de Max s'était crispé, sa mâchoire serrée, son regard dur. Comme s'il avait l'intention de s'interposer si besoin était. En mon for intérieur, j'ai souri. Jamais je n'avais vu Max combattre, mais en cet instant je n'ai pas douté de sa filiation… et encore moins de son amour pour moi. Il serait redoutable, et je savais qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde… mais je ne pouvais lui demander ça. Je lui ai fait signe de reculer aussi discrètement que possible. Je l'ai vu obéir à contrecœur, entrainant Lukas avec lui, et pour être sûre que l'homme en face ne moi ne remarque ni l'un ni l'autre, je me suis avancée d'un pas.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>-Bonjour, Camus.</em>
</p><p><br/>…</p><p><br/>Allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai rêvé à ma sœur. Ma fausse sœur, je veux dire. Celle qui m'avait élevée à l'époque où nous étions toutes les deux persuadées que nous avions la même mère. Eleni était telle que je me souvenais, riant et bavardant, me disant à quel point j'avais changé depuis mais sur un ton joyeux. Comme elle m'avait manquée.</p><p><br/>-Suis-je morte? lui demandai-je.</p><p><br/>-Pff, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire. Non, Emilia.</p><p><br/>Elle portait l'armure légère qu'elle avait revêtue ce jour-là, elle portait le même jean et les mêmes bottes. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient coiffés de la même façon et ses yeux d'un bleu saisissant me fixaient avec la même vitalité. Ce ne pouvait qu'être qu'elle. Ce ne pouvait qu'être que ma sœur. Mais cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle était morte.</p><p><br/>Comme si elle comprenait mon sentiment, elle reprit la parole:</p><p><br/>-Tu rêves, c'est tout.</p><p><br/>Elle regarda devant elle avec un petit sourire en coin.</p><p><br/>-Est-ce vraiment toi? demandai-je donc.</p><p><br/>Autant j'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas, autant je savais que les chances étaient minces. Eleni était peut-être une excellente magicienne de son vivant, mais comment aurait-elle pu rendre cela possible? Elle rit à ma question.</p><p><br/>-Je voulais te parler, reprit-elle plus sérieusement.</p><p><br/>-Me parler de quoi?</p><p><br/>-De ce que tu vas faire, répondit-elle comme si c'était évident.</p><p><br/>Je la vis reculer d'un pas pour se placer face à moi.</p><p><br/>-Je sais à quel point les choses ont été dures pour toi depuis, reprit-elle.</p><p><br/>Depuis quoi? Depuis sa mort? Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux, chaudes et salées. Eleni m'attrapa par les épaules pour me serrer contre elle.</p><p><br/>-J'aurais aimé être là, murmura-t-elle, sa peau brûlante contre la mienne glacée. Peut-être que les choses se seraient passées différemment. Mais tu es tellement forte! Je peux le voir d'ici.</p><p><br/>Elle serra entre ses doigts le bracelet qu'elle m'avait offert.</p><p><br/>-Et il faudrait que tu sois forte encore un peu. Parce que je ne veux pas te voir ici avant très longtemps.</p><p><br/>Je me rendis alors compte qu'elle pleurait, elle aussi. Et cela semblait tellement réel, les larmes qui mouillaient ses épais cils blonds, sa façon de les essuyer du revers de la main, tous ces petits détails absurdes qui faisaient Eleni.</p><p><br/>-Je comprend, murmurai-je.</p><p><br/>-Je t'aime, Emilia.</p><p><br/>Sur ma main qu'elle tenait dans la sienne, elle traça de son pouce un des premiers mots magiques qu'elle m'avait enseignée et que je reconnus immédiatement; "protection". Eleni avait l'habitude de l'écrire sur sa peau au stylo feutre dès que nous sortions du camp et insistait pour que je le fasse aussi. Toujours à l'encre violette, toujours sur la main gauche, sur la ligne formée par l'os du pouce tout simplement parce qu'elle affirmait que c'était plus facile à inscrire. Elle chuchota le mot puis releva les yeux.</p><p><br/>-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Léna.</p><p><br/>-Souviens-toi, dit-elle en levant ma main.</p><p><br/>Elle y posa un baiser, comme elle le faisait parfois pour rire. Ses yeux bleus furent la dernière chose que je vis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ma première pensée, en me réveillant, est allée vers mon chat. Vers Charlie, qui miaulait toujours beaucoup le matin, dès qu'il commençait à avoir faim. N'entendant rien, je me suis retournée, cherchant machinalement la présence d'Isaac près de moi avant de me rendormir. Toujours rien. Et c'est ce qui m'a réveillée pour de bon. Mes souvenirs de la veille me sont aussitôt revenus. Lukas. Max. Isaac. Camus.<br/>Toute trace de sommeil disparue, je me suis redressée en sursaut, et l'homme de l'autre côté de la porte, occupé à me surveiller, a souri à mon intention.</p><p><br/>-<strong>Tu te réveilles enfin,</strong> a-t-il fait en grec.</p><p><br/>Après inspection, je portais toujours la robe, longue et noire, que j'avais mise la veille lorsque nous étions allés au restaurant tous ensembles avec une paire de bottines. Mon sac à main, lui, par contre, avait disparu avec mon passeport et le reste de mes papiers, mon téléphone et quelques billets américains. On m'avait aussi enlevé le bracelet que m'avaient offert Chris et Léna. La pièce était vide, à l'exception d'un lit rudimentaire, sur lequel j'étais assise, et elle ressemblait étrangement à un cachot médiéval en une version heureusement plus propre. J'ai relevé la tête vers l'homme de l'autre côté de la porte grillagée. C'était un homme sublime qui aurait très bien pu être un fils d'Aphrodite ou d'Éros. Il avait des cheveux blonds, plutôt longs, bien coiffés, et des yeux magnifiques, sans compter qu'il était habillé comme un mannequin. Son visage m'était familier.</p><p><br/>-<strong>Vous êtes…</strong> ai-je tenté, essayant désespérément de me souvenir de son nom.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Aphrodite. </strong>
</p><p><br/><strong>-En l'honneur de la déesse,</strong> me suis-je souvenue à sa place.</p><p><br/>Il a souri.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Exactement. Nombre de mes collègues jugent sévèrement la gente féminine, mais j'ai toujours trouvé flatteur qu'on m'ait donné le nom de celle qui personnifie la beauté. </strong>
</p><p><br/>Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour décortiquer sa phrase. J'avais appris le grec avant même mon arrivée au camp, tout d'abord parce que mon frère et ma sœur l'étaient, et qu'à l'époque de notre rencontre, ils ne parlaient qu'à peine quelques mots de français. C'était plus ou moins devenu inutile parce que Chris et moi étions maintenant tous les deux anglophones. Un ange a passé, puis il a ajouté:</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-La mémoire te revient, on dirait.</strong>
</p><p><br/>Je me suis tue aussitôt, mal à l'aise. Il a paru comprendre. Il a alors ouvert la porte et s'est placé dans l'embrasure.</p><p><br/>-<strong>Et toi, quel est ton nom?</strong> m'a-t-il interrogée.</p><p><br/>J'ai froncé les sourcils.</p><p><br/>-<strong>Ne nous sommes-nous pas déjà rencontrés?</strong></p><p><br/><strong>-Si,</strong> a-t-il répliqué, amusé. <strong>Mais c'est ton frère qui t'a présentée. Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.</strong></p><p><br/>Léna puis Chris m'avaient toujours bien mise en garde sur le danger que pouvait représenter le fait de donner son nom à un inconnu… et quelque chose dans l'expression d'Aphrodite me faisait penser que ses étranges paroles étaient peut-être un avertissement. Si mon hésitation lui a semblé étrange, il n'en a rien fait remarquer.</p><p><br/>-<strong>Je m'appelle Emilia,</strong> ai-je donc fait après un court instant de silence.</p><p><br/>J'avais failli répondre "Elena" en pensant à ma sœur… mais il y avait longtemps que je jouais avec la dernière syllabe de mon prénom et ce devrait être suffisant.</p><p><br/>-<strong>Un joli prénom. Tu sais ce qu'il signifie? Rusée. C'est amusant, sachant de qui tu es la sœur, Emilia la rusée. </strong></p><p><br/>C'est vrai que c'était joli, mais je ne pouvais croire une seconde qu'il était venu ici pour discourir sur l'origine de mon prénom. Avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, il m'adressa un sourire entendu.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Non, en effet.</strong>
</p><p><br/>Et il recula, m'ouvrant le chemin avec un geste de galanterie. J'en restai bouche-bée, à la fois partagée entre l'envie de le combattre en espérant pouvoir m'enfuir ou la crainte qui me disait que je n'y arriverais jamais.</p><p><br/>-<strong>Tu as raison. Tu n'y arriverais pas. Dépêche-toi, on nous attend.</strong></p><p><br/>Comme je ne bougeais toujours pas, il avança et prit mon poignet pour m'inciter à me lever. Ses gestes étaient doux, mais sitôt sa main refermée sur la mienne je compris que je ne pourrais m'en dégager, peu importait la force que j'y mettrais. Même si je me serais effondrée par terre, incapable d'avancer, il m'aurait trainée sans démontrer la moindre difficulté.</p><p><br/>-<strong>Je sais que tu as peur,</strong> me dit-il encore. <strong>Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je me suis porté volontaire pour venir parce que je suis un de ceux qui t'en veulent le moins.</strong></p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Pourquoi m'en voulez-vous?</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Je me suis mal exprimé. Personnellement, je ne t'en veux pas. Même si je ne comprends pas.</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Qu'ai-je fait?</strong>
</p><p><br/>Il m'a toisée d'un air curieux.</p><p><br/>-<strong>As-tu donc réellement tout oublié? </strong></p><p><br/><strong>-Oui,</strong> ai-je répondu bravement, intriguée et terrifiée à l'idée d'enfin en apprendre plus sur le crime que j'aurais commis.</p><p><br/>Aphrodite m'a regardé, jonglant visiblement avec l'idée de me le révéler ou pas, pour que je puisse me préparer à ce qui m'attendait. Il a finalement dû juger que c'était préférable car il a ouvert la bouche.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Emilia, tu as tenté de tuer Athéna.</strong>
</p><p><br/>…</p><p><br/>En toute honnêteté, je ne me souviens pas, exactement, quelle a été ma réaction… mis à part que j'ai du m'évanouir. Quand je suis revenue à moi, le choc passé, Aphrodite me tenait dans ses bras et nous étions toujours seuls. Je me suis redressée difficilement, le repoussant sans réfléchir. Il m'a laissée faire, me dévisageant d'un air étrange.</p><p><br/>-<strong>Comment te sens-tu?</strong></p><p><br/><strong>-Est-ce que c'est une blague?</strong> demandai-je amèrement.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Malheureusement, non. </strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Non, pas ça! …Cette phrase, est-ce que c'est une blague? M'annoncer ça et me demander comment je vais?</strong>
</p><p><br/>Il me fixa quelques secondes très longues.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-D'où connais-tu cette déesse, Emilia?</strong>
</p><p><br/><strong>-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler d'elle, là où j'ai grandi,</strong> répondis-je péniblement.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Et où as-tu grandi?</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Je... Avec d'autres jeunes comme moi. Dans un endroit un peu comme celui-ci, où nous apprenons à gérer nos pouvoirs. </strong>
</p><p><br/>Du regard, il exigea plus d'informations. Je retins un gémissement avant de baisser la tête.</p><p><br/><strong>-Je suis une demi-déesse,</strong> avouai-je enfin, regardant mes chaussures. <strong>Mon père est un humain. Ma mère est la déesse Hécate.</strong></p><p><br/>Puis je relevai les yeux, priant pour qu'il ne voie pas que je mentais.</p><p><br/>-<strong>C'est intéressant,</strong> nota-t-il avec un sourire en coin, non dépourvu de malice. <strong>Et tu en as connu beaucoup, des gens comme toi?</strong></p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Quelques-uns.</strong>
</p><p><br/>Presque deux cents- enfin, c'était avant que les dieux ne recensent tous leurs enfants. Aux dernières nouvelles, la population du camp avait facilement atteint le double de ce chiffre. Mais si Aphrodite faisait presque preuve de gentillesse, je voyais le piège venir à des kilomètres de là.</p><p><br/>-<strong>Où est-ce?</strong></p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Je ne suis pas en droit de le dire.</strong>
</p><p><br/>Il garda quelques secondes de silence, ses lèvres recourbées en une moue déçue.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Quel est ton lien de parenté avec Athéna?</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Je ne sais pas.</strong>
</p><p><br/>Je pris alors conscience que le bout de peau où je portais d'habitude mon bracelet me brûlait. Je frottai mon poignet, priant Hécate qu'il ne voit pas que je mentais. Et qu'elle me protège. J'en aurais besoin.</p><p><br/>-<strong>Te sens-tu assez bien pour ne pas t'évanouir à nouveau?</strong> m'a questionnée Aphrodite, légèrement dépité.</p><p><br/>Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Sur ma main gauche, le symbole tracé par Eleni d'un violet brillant. J'ai machinalement frotté la marque d'un doigt.</p><p><br/><strong>-Curieux tatouage,</strong> a observé Aphrodite.</p><p><br/>C'était stupéfiant mais il avait raison: l'encre semblait insérée sous la peau. Me sentant presque bien, j'ai relevé la tête pour lui sourire, ce qui a semblé l'étonner plus que tout le reste.</p><p><br/>-<strong>Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix,</strong> ai-je finalement répondu, toujours souriante, à sa question.</p><p><br/>…</p><p><br/>Dans la pièce où se déroulerait ce qui devait être mon procès nous attendaient trois personnes. J'ai tout d'abord remarqué Camus, évidemment, les bras croisés en me regardant, l'air mauvais, bleu de colère comme la veille. Puis mon attention s'est portée vers la jeune femme, assise au centre de la pièce, qui m'a laissée ébahie. Elle devait avoir mon âge, était tout aussi blonde que moi et possédait les yeux gris habituels des enfants d'Athéna. C'était ma sœur- notre sœur, à Camus et moi. Elle a croisé mon regard et m'a souri. Elle avait un sourire tendre, presque maternel, ce qui tranchait radicalement avec la froideur habituelle que je connaissais de mes frères et mes sœurs que j'avais rencontré au camp.</p><p><br/>-<strong>Bonjour,</strong> a-t-elle débuté avec ce sourire.</p><p><br/>Il m'a fallu de longues secondes pour que la peur s'évapore et que je puisse répondre. Le vieil homme se tenant à sa gauche nous a toutes les deux jeté un regard surpris, mais sans rien dire. Le silence s'est éternisé, tandis que je me demandais ce que j'avais raté.</p><p><br/><strong>-Est-ce bien elle?</strong> a demandé la jeune femme.<strong> Je ne me souviens pas de son visage.</strong></p><p><br/><strong>-Si,</strong> a affirmé Camus.</p><p><br/>Derrière moi, Aphrodite a confirmé. Était-ce du doute, dans la voix de mon frère? La jeune femme s'est levée, s'avançant vers moi. Elle avait le teint d'un joli doré, probablement dues à ses origines grecques, mais elle avait un accent dans sa voix que je ne reconnaissais pas, peut-être asiatique. Je la devinais puissante, mais face à elle je me sentais comme son égale, non sa prisonnière.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Alors, pourquoi ne ressens-je aucune animosité chez elle? </strong>
</p><p><br/>Elle a fait un pas de plus.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Te souviens-tu de quoi que ce soit?</strong>
</p><p><br/><strong>-Je me souviens d'être arrivée avec Camus,</strong> ai-je révélé avec prudence. <strong>D'avoir rencontré Aphrodite, et un autre homme… Shura. Mais vous, rien. Désespérément rien.</strong></p><p><br/>Pour une raison qui m'a échappée, cela lui a plu. J'ai pu le voir dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle reculait.</p><p><br/>-<strong>Ce n'était pas elle,</strong> a-t-elle affirmé au vieil homme.</p><p><br/>Ce dernier hésitait visiblement.</p><p><br/><strong>-Déesse</strong>, a-t-il commencé avant de s'arrêter, cherchant ses mots.</p><p><br/>J'ai failli m'étrangler. Déesse? C'était elle, Athéna? Ce n'était pas possible. La jeune femme s'est retournée vers lui.</p><p><br/>-<strong>As-tu des preuves du contraire, Shion?</strong> a-t-elle demandé calmement. <strong>Nous supposons que c'était elle, mais face à elle, je ne peux même pas identifier ses traits comme étant ceux de mon agresseur. </strong></p><p><br/>Elle a à nouveau pivoté vers moi, souriant, et j'ai senti l'espoir me revenir.</p><p><br/>-<strong>Vous... vous croyez vraiment que je puisse être innocente?</strong></p><p><br/><strong>-Je le crois</strong>, a répondu la jeune femme avec conviction.</p><p><br/>Je pourrais rentrer chez moi. Je pourrais revoir Lukas et Max, et même mes parents et mon jeune frère si je le voulais… Je serais tranquille, enfin, sans épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Mais au moment où j'aillais l'exprimer, le regard de la jeune femme a croisé le mien.</p><p><br/>-<strong>J'en suis désolée, Emilia</strong>, a-t-elle murmuré, semblant sincère. <strong>Mais nous ne pouvons te laisser partir maintenant. Pas tant que cette affaire ne sera pas tirée au clair- et pas sans garantie que tu ne parleras pas de cet endroit.</strong></p><p><br/>J'aurais pu en pleurer.</p><p><br/>-<strong>Tu n'es pas prisonnière</strong>, s'est-elle empressée de préciser. <strong>Tu seras bien traitée, tu auras tout ce dont tu as besoin et tu seras considérée comme une des nôtres aussitôt que tu… </strong></p><p><br/>Elle n'a pas achevé sa phrase, et une seconde de silence a flotté dans l'air avant qu'Aphrodite ne s'interpose.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Je le ferai, déesse. Je prendrais soin d'elle. </strong>
</p><p><br/>Il m'a lancé un sourire en coin, légèrement moqueur.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Nous ne serons même pas obligés de rester ici aussi longtemps que tu resteras avec moi.</strong>
</p><p><br/>Malgré son attitude un brin arrogante, j'aillais le remercier quand Camus a enfin pris la parole.</p><p><br/>-<strong>Je crois que ce serait une meilleure idée qu'elle vienne avec moi</strong>, a-t-il plutôt suggéré. <strong>Emilia n'est plus une enfant et elle a déjà des pouvoirs spécifiques, sans mentionner le fait qu'elle reste ma sœur et qu'elle connait déjà mon fils.</strong></p><p><br/>L'adolescente a hésité. J'aillais ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que si je devais choisir, je choisirais Aphrodite- Isaac et moi trouverions bien une façon de nous rejoindre plus tard- mais à cet instant, j'ai vu passer une lueur calculatrice dans son regard. Quand elle a à nouveau posé les yeux sur moi, j'ai vu que son choix était déjà fait- et lequel elle avait fait.</p><p><br/>Je crois n'avoir jamais autant détesté Camus qu'à cet instant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après cet entretien, j'ai pu récupérer mon sac à main, puisqu'après tout, j'étais maintenant "une des leurs". J'ai vérifié le contenu de celui-ci sous le regard de Camus. Mon passeport et mon téléphone y étaient toujours, de même que mon portefeuille avec tout l'argent qu'il contenait, et même le bracelet de Léna sous la forme qu'il avait lorsque je l'enlevais. J'ai été particulièrement contente de retrouver Perseis, ce petit serpent roulé en boule au fond de mon sac.</p><p><br/>-Au moins, toi, tu es encore là, ai-je murmuré en caressant le nom inscrit sur sa tête métallique.</p><p><br/>J'ai décidé de le laisser dormir, pour autant qu'il avait besoin de sommeil, tout simplement parce que je le trouvais mignon. Le peu de bonne humeur que j'avais retrouvé s'est évaporé quand j'ai pris mon téléphone. La batterie était presque vide.</p><p><br/>-<em>Et alors?</em> a sèchement répliqué Camus. <em>Tu n'as pas de chargeur?</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>-Oui, à vingt mille kilomètres! Tu crois que c'est ma principale préoccupation quand on m'enlève?</em>
</p><p><br/>Je pouvais encore faire un appel, histoire de rassurer quelqu'un, lui confirmer que j'aillais bien. Mais qui? Chris et Zoe? Mes parents?</p><p><br/>J'ai fini par choisir Max. Sa voix était sacrément surprise quand il a décroché.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>-Émilie?</em>
</p><p><br/><em>-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour te parler,</em> l'ai-je aussitôt prévenu. <em>Mais il faut que tu saches que tout va bien pour moi… même si je ne peux rentrer maintenant.</em></p><p><br/>C'était un mensonge. Max me connaissait assez bien pour le déceler.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>-Émilie, que se passe-t-il? Où es-tu? Je peux venir.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>-Non, tu ne peux pas. Reste où tu es… ou encore mieux, rentre chez toi. J'ai besoin de toi là-bas. Rassure ma famille… s'il te plait.</em>
</p><p><br/>Un bref instant de silence s'est écoulé, angoissé, presque douloureux.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>-Émilie, je…</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>-Tu ne peux pas, Max. Je suis désolée.</em>
</p><p><br/>Camus me dévisageait.</p><p><br/><em>-Je dois raccrocher</em>, ai-je ajouté.</p><p><br/><em>-Je t'aime,</em> dit-il précipitamment.</p><p><br/>J'ai fermé les yeux, sentant les larmes couler.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>-Je t'aime aussi…</em>
</p><p><br/>Et j'ai raccroché, ignorant s'il avait entendu ou pas.</p><p><br/>…</p><p><br/>Je me sentais comme cette fille, dans les romans fantastiques pour ados. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire? Celle qui un jour se découvre des pouvoirs surnaturels. Quand j'ai reposé mon téléphone sur la table entre Camus et moi, j'étais cette fille- ou plutôt ce gros cliché.</p><p><br/>-<em>Content?</em> ai-je lancé à mon frère, qui a aussitôt détourné la tête.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>-Je suis désolé moi aussi, Émilie.</em>
</p><p><br/>Il semblait sincère. Autant qu'il le pouvait. J'aurais du saisir la perche, mais je ne le pouvais pas- pas encore. Pas de la part du type qui se prétendait mon frère alors qu'il m'avait déjà tuée une fois et qu'il venait de m'arracher à ma famille.</p><p><br/>-Emilia, lui ai-je donc craché au visage, insistant sur le dernier son.</p><p><br/>Seul Max avait le droit de m'appeler par mon nom de naissance.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>-Alors, que signifie être ton apprentie?</em>
</p><p><br/><em>-Je vais passer les prochains mois à t'apprendre à maitriser ton cosmos,</em> m'a-t-il expliqué posément.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>-Les prochains mois?</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>-Peut-être quelques années. Tout dépendra du temps que cela te prendra.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>-Comment ça, quelques années?</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>-D'ordinaire, l'entrainement d'un chevalier prend six ans.</em>
</p><p><br/>Un élan de panique m'a traversée. Je le croyais sans peine: il m'avait fallu des années pour devenir la magicienne que j'étais aujourd'hui, et je ne voulais pas avoir à tout recommencer.</p><p><br/>-<em>Mais tu as déjà démontré des aptitudes</em>, a poursuivi Camus en me fixant de ses yeux pareils aux miens.</p><p><br/>Ils étaient d'un violet riche. J'ai supposé que les miens devaient l'être aussi, dans cet endroit saint. Ce devait être un compliment… probablement.</p><p><br/>-J'aimerais revoir Isaac, dis-je simplement.</p><p><br/>…</p><p><br/>La maison où vivait Camus correspondait à ce que j'attendais de lui- et ressemblait sacrément à ce que j'avais vu chez Lukas: des couleurs neutres, une décoration classique, bien ordonnée. Isaac faisait les cent pas, gesticulant et pestant tandis qu'un homme, assis dans le canapé, discutait avec lui et tentait de le raisonner. C'est lui qui m'a aperçue en premier.</p><p><br/>-Emilia? a-t-il fait, visiblement surpris.</p><p><br/>Il était nettement métisse, et pourtant il était blond aux yeux bleus. C'était un drôle de mélange, même si loin d'être laid. Isaac s'est aussitôt retourné, et la joie est apparue dans ses yeux, derrière son masque. Il s'est avancé pour me prendre dans ses bras, courant presque. J'espérais un baiser quand il a apercu Camus, derrière moi, et son attitude a changé. Il s'est contenté de me serrer contre lui avec un air soulagé. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de préférer que Camus ignore notre réelle relation: moi-même, je faisais attention à la position de mes mains et à ma posture.</p><p><br/>-<em>Je suis content de te voir,</em> m'a-t-il soufflé à l'oreille avant de me relâcher.</p><p><br/>-<em>Emilia</em>, a repris Camus, <em>tu connais déjà Isaac, et voilà Hyoga. Isaac, Hyoga, voici Emilia, votre nouvelle…</em></p><p><br/>Camus a hésité une poignée de secondes.</p><p><br/>-<em>Sœur d'armes</em>, a-t-il fini par dire, me fixant de biais.</p><p><br/>J'imagine que cela devait être drôle pour lui: ces deux-là étaient comme ses fils, et voilà qu'il me plaçait, moi, à leur niveau.</p><p><br/>-<em>C'est vrai?</em> a questionné Hyoga en me regardant.</p><p><br/>J'ignorais s'il savait qui j'étais, mais si c'était le cas il ne semblait pas me reconnaitre. J'aimais à me dire que ma ressemblance avec Camus n'était pas flagrante, et cela m'a plutôt fait plaisir.</p><p><br/>-<em>Bien sûr,</em> a répondu Camus avec un certain agacement. <em>Nous repartons avec elle ce soir.</em></p><p><br/><em>-Repartir où?</em> me suis-je étonnée.</p><p><br/>Isaac m'a jetée un regard éloquent, et j'ai compris. Bien sûr.</p><p><br/>-Emilia! m'a interpellée Camus alors que je m'apprêtais à disparaitre dans la pièce voisine- leur chambre, probablement- avec mes "frères d'armes" pour me préparer psychologiquement à ce qui aillait suivre. <em>Mis à part le strict nécessaire… de quoi aurais-tu besoin?</em></p><p><br/>Il paraissait curieusement vulnérable, tout d'un coup. J'ai hésité un bref instant, me demandant quelle était la limite entre ce dont j'avais besoin et ce que je voulais. Finalement j'ai décidé de laisser libre cours à cette petite occasion de me venger.</p><p><br/>-<em>Un chargeur de téléphone, un carnet et des stylos, un violon et un chat,</em> lui ai-je donc balancé le plus naturellement du monde avant de tourner les talons.</p><p><br/>…</p><p><br/>La Sibérie est bien moins pire qu'elle n'y parait quand on ne sent pas le froid. N'empêche.</p><p><br/>La maison que Camus possédait était près d'un village et était bien plus grande que le temple où il vivait au sanctuaire d'Athéna: ainsi, nous avions tous notre chambre. Avec l'électricité et tout le confort moderne. J'ai néanmoins découvert dès la première heure que le chauffage ne fonctionnait pas- puisque personne n'en avait besoin- et que l'encre gelait dans mes stylos. Et, pire, que je n'aurais pas de chat. Trop de risques que la bestiole meure dans la tempête, dans ce coin perdu.</p><p><br/>-<em>Je peux te procurer des crayons de plomb,</em> m'a dit Isaac en se glissant dans ma chambre pendant que je m'escrimais à tenter de faire sortir de l'encre du sixième stylo.</p><p><br/>J'ai tout balancé sur la commode. Isaac est venu s'assoir à côté de moi, a glissé son bras autour de ma taille.</p><p><br/>-<em>Charlie me manque</em>, lui ai-je avoué.</p><p><br/>J'ai frotté mes yeux pourtant secs.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>-Max me manque. Ses grands-parents aussi… Avec la famille que nous formions.</em>
</p><p><br/>Mon téléphone était posé sur la table de chevet, en train de se recharger. Il fonctionnait… quand il était branché. Autrement, le froid l'éteignait. C'était super pour un portable-à ce prix, j'aillais résilier mon abonnement et prendre un fixe en espérant qu'il ne gèle pas.</p><p><br/><em>-Je suis toujours là</em>, m'a-t-il rappelé.</p><p><br/><em>-Je sais</em>, ai-je murmuré.</p><p><br/>J'étais juste fatiguée, ai-je affirmé. C'était déjà le cinquième pays où je vivais, le quatrième en moins d'un an et le tout premier où je ne connaissais pas la culture et où je ne parlais pas un mot de la langue, et en plus j'étais coincée ici avec Camus… même si Isaac était là lui aussi, c'était vrai. Mon ami m'a écouté sans broncher.</p><p><br/><em>-Sortons,</em> a-t-il suggéré à la fin de ma tirade. <em>J'ai quelque chose à te montrer et cela te changera les idées.</em></p><p><br/>J'ai accepté, me levant et attrapé par réflexe mon manteau, celui que Camus m'avait offert lorsque je lui avais demandé. Isaac a ri, sachant bien que je n'en aurais pas besoin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>-C'est dans ta tête, Emilia. Tu n'en as plus besoin depuis longtemps.</em>
</p><p><br/>Comme il n'hésitait pas, lui, à sortir sous la neige en jeans et t-shirt, je me suis obligée à le suivre. Le soleil ne restait pas longtemps debout, à cette altitude, et il se couchait déjà. Isaac et moi avons marché dans la neige jusqu'à ce que la petite maison illuminée disparaisse derrière nous. Isaac s'est assis à l'abri du vent et m'a incitée à m'assoir à côté de lui.</p><p><br/><em>-Il y a parfois des aurores boréales</em>, m'a-t-il informée. <em>Ce n'est pas tellement la saison en ce moment- elles reviendront en septembre, normalement. Mais je me suis dit que le ciel étoilé te plairait.</em></p><p><br/>Le ciel était joli. Magnifique, même. Mais la neige autour de nous, je la ressentais comme une étendue morte. Peu importait les belles paroles, les belles pensées des derniers mois, je me sentais à nouveau comme un corps mort.</p><p><br/>Isaac et moi nous sommes couchés dans la neige pour mieux observer le ciel, et j'en ai profité pour me blottir contre lui.</p><p><br/><em>-Crois-tu que Camus est au courant, pour nous deux?</em> lui ai-je demandé.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>-Non, je ne crois pas.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>-Moi non plus. Il m'a entendue discuter avec Max, ce matin…</em>
</p><p><br/><em>-Hier,</em> a rectifié Isaac.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>-Hier. Il a du croire que c'était le seul.</em>
</p><p><br/><em>-Tu le reverras,</em> a affirmé mon ami.</p><p><br/>Bien sûr que si; et d'ailleurs, je le savais déjà. Mais ça ne me disait pas dans quel était serait notre relation à ce moment, après des mois de distance que j'aurais plutôt passés avec Isaac.</p><p><br/><em>-Regarde le ciel,</em> a-t-il poursuivi. <em>C'est le même qu'il regarde en ce moment… lui et toutes les personnes que tu aimes.</em></p><p><br/>Je crois avoir craqué à ce moment. Trop d'émotion d'un coup, sûrement. Sur une impulsion subite, je me suis mise à l'embrasser. Il m'a retourné mon baiser jusqu'au moment où mes mains se sont attardées sur sa peau et où il a compris que ce j'étais en train de faire.</p><p><br/><em>-Tu le veux?</em> m'a-t-il demandé avec une certaine inquiétude, même si je sentais bien qu'il en avait envie.</p><p><br/>Cette fois j'ai opiné. Il y avait longtemps que j'avais pris l'habitude de me glisser dans son lit, passant la nuit dans ses bras, mais jusque là nous n'avions jamais été que tous les deux. Jusque là j'avais toujours eu cette vague peur d'aller jusqu'au bout, mais au milieu de l'immensité, je ne sentais pas avoir grand-chose à perdre. Isaac avait beau vouloir se montrer attentionné, je le savais impatient- mais cela m'arrangeait. Je voulais cette chaleur qui brûlait sous sa peau glacée- j'avais besoin d'un peu de chaleur, pour une fois.</p><p><br/>Après ce jour, Isaac a pris l'habitude de venir se glisser dans ma chambre la nuit, une fois Camus dans la sienne.</p><p><br/>…</p><p><br/>Le sixième jour après notre arrivée- de longues journées passées à découvrir les environ et à tenter de m'habituer à ce nouvel environnement-, Camus s'est absenté quelques heures et est revenu avec un violon classique, tout en bois noir avec une patine argentée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'instrument a trôné longuement sur la table du salon avant que je ne me décide à m'en emparer.</p><p><br/>-<em>Joues-tu depuis longtemps?</em> a demandé Camus en me voyant assise avec le violon sur les genoux, l'inspectant soigneusement.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>-Oui, mais je n'ai pas pratiqué depuis que j'ai quitté la France, quand j'avais douze ans.</em>
</p><p><br/>Prenant l'archet, j'ai néanmoins commencé à le faire glisser sur les cordes, cherchant à retrouver mes réflexes. L'instrument était si différent de celui que je possédais à l'époque, et il me faudrait du temps pour m'y habituer.</p><p><br/><em>-Te plait-il?</em> me questionna-t-il ensuite.</p><p><br/>J'ai hésité un bref instant, le violon toujours contre mon épaule gauche. J'aurais pu m'abstenir de répondre et continuer à faire la tête, mais difficile après un cadeau pareil- un gage de paix, à priori.</p><p><br/>Regardant les lignes du bois noir, j'ai baissé l'instrument et j'ai souri.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>-Il est magnifique.</em>
</p><p><br/>De retour dans ma chambre, je l'ai soigneusement déposé sur ma commode. Dans le bocal de glace poli dans lequel il reposait, Perseis, petit serpent de bronze encore animé par la magie de ma sœur, s'est redressé, manifestant un semblant de curiosité. Je l'ai pris dans mes mains avec délicatesse, l'approchant de mon nouveau violon. J'aurais aimé qu'il s'y attache, qu'il s'enroule autour comme une décoration, mais il a refusé, cherchant à revenir vers moi. Plutôt que de le trimballer à nouveau autour de mon poignet et ainsi recouvrir mon nouveau tatouage, je l'ai passé à mon cou. Dans le miroir, je l'ai vu se figer à nouveau en un bijou- un torque représentant un serpent. Et cela m'a fait enfin sourire.</p><p><br/>-Merci, Léna, ai-je chuchoté tout bas en caressant sa tête du bout des doigts.</p><p><br/>…</p><p><br/>J'ai d'abord commencé mon entrainement en tant que chevalier en me débarrassant de cette sensibilité psychologique que j'avais toujours au froid. Puis j'ai appris de nouveaux sorts, de plus en plus élaborés. Certains ressemblaient à ce que j'avais découvert par moi-même, en autodidacte avant ma rencontre avec Isaac, d'autres étaient complètement différents. Isaac a bien sûr protesté contre le terme que j'utilisais, mais lorsque je l'ai mis au défi d'en trouver un meilleur, il n'a pas su quoi répondre.</p><p><br/><strong>-C'est différent, la magie?</strong> m'a demandé un jour Hyoga.</p><p><br/>Je l'ai dévisagé, surprise par la question. Il a simplement souri.</p><p><br/><strong>-Moins que je ne m'y attendais,</strong> ai-je admis.<strong> Mais c'est… c'est tout simplement bizarre.</strong></p><p><br/>À chaque fois que j'entendais le mot "chevalier", je pensais systématiquement aux histoires moyenâgeuses et aux contes pour enfants que j'avais entendus, et cela me faisait le même effet.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Tu regrettes d'être ici, Emilia?</strong>
</p><p><br/><strong>-Au départ, oui, mais, aujourd'hui, je… Je le sais de moins en moins,</strong> lui ai-je avoué.</p><p><br/>C'était le premier qui me posait la question. Ni Camus ni même Isaac ne l'avaient fait. Après ce jour, j'ai peu à peu appris à connaitre Hyoga. Avec un peu de persuasion, je l'ai bien vite amené à parler de son enfance, qu'il avait vécue ici. Il avait des origines japonaises mais était né sur ce sol.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Et toi? Tu es… </strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Française à la base, même si je suis naturalisée américaine. Camus ne vous a jamais parlé de moi?</strong>
</p><p><br/>Après de longues secondes, il m'avoua honteusement que même s'il croyait très fort que j'étais la Émilie dont parlait Camus, il n'avait jamais osé demander.</p><p><br/><strong>-Ce n'est pas le même prénom,</strong> se justifia-t-il. <strong>Et vous ne vous ressemblez pas.</strong></p><p><br/><strong>-Tu trouves?</strong> demandai-je, amusée.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Oui. Tu ressembles plus à...</strong>
</p><p><br/>Il marqua une pause, me dévisageant.</p><p><br/><strong>-Saori</strong>, dit-il finalement.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Qui est Saori?</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Athéna. Ne l'as-tu pas rencontrée?</strong>
</p><p><br/><strong>-Si,</strong> acquiesçai-je, ne souhaitant pas en dire plus.<strong> Mais je n'avais pas remarqué que…</strong></p><p><br/>J'ai laissé ma phrase en suspens, la complétant par un sourire. Hyoga ne l'a pas relevé.</p><p><br/><strong>-Alors, Camus est bel et bien ton frère,</strong> a-t-il énoncé simplement.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie. </strong>
</p><p><br/><strong>-Tu n'as pas envie que…?</strong> a-t-il fait, surpris à son tour.</p><p><br/>Je n'ai pas pu rater la perche.</p><p><br/><strong>-Non, je n'ai pas envie que</strong>, ai-je répondu avec un sourire narquois.</p><p><br/>Il a esquissé un sourire, qui, heureusement, ne semblait pas hérité de Camus.</p><p><br/><strong>-Enfin, je ne sais pas</strong>, me suis-je corrigée. <strong>Il peut bien me considérer comme sa fille s'il le veut… mais je pense que la relation que j'avais avec lui, avant, ne reviendra tout simplement pas… et ce n'est pas parce que je ne lui pardonne pas,</strong> ai-je ajouté, le voyant ouvrir la bouche.</p><p><br/>Il la referma aussitôt, pris de court.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Tu n'es donc plus fâchée contre lui?</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Non, je ne le suis plus. </strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Tu devrais lui dire.</strong>
</p><p><br/>J'ai haussé les épaules, les mains dans les poches, malheureuse.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Il le sait. </strong>
</p><p><br/>Et même s'il ne le savait pas… J'ignorais si j'en serais capable. Hyoga a hoché la tête et son expression m'a aussitôt fait penser à Isaac.</p><p><br/><strong>-Alors...</strong> a-t-il repris, préférant un sujet plus léger, <strong>sachant que Isaac et toi dormez dans la même chambre toutes les nuits, est-ce que vous avez l'intention de lui dire bientôt? </strong></p><p><br/>…</p><p><br/>C'était une bonne question. Mais je n'en avais pas l'intention. Pas en tant que sœur ou fille rebelle, mais parce que… Cela faisait déjà six semaines que j'étais ici. Ç'aurait été difficile d' avouer à Camus la teneur de notre relation après un mois et demi. Néanmoins, le soir-même, des heures après s'être couchés, j'ai regardé Isaac dormir, ressentant à nouveau cette affreuse solitude. Et soudain j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas appelé Max depuis tout aussi longtemps. Je me suis levée sur la pointe des pieds, ai attrapé dans l'armoire une robe noire, au col et au dos tout en dentelle, que j'avais trouvée magnifique sans oser la mettre auparavant, et je suis sortie en silence, allant jusqu'à quitter la petite maison. Une fois les pieds dans la neige, j'ai hésité sur la direction à prendre. J'aurais pu tenter de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, mais impossible sans parler un mot de la langue locale.</p><p><br/>J'ai levé les yeux vers le ciel. Nous n'étions que mi-juillet. Encore plus d'un mois avant les aurores promises par Isaac. Je me suis néanmoins avancée sous les étoiles, cherchant des yeux les constellations apprises au camp, des années avant. Camus m'avait apprise l'importance qu'elles avaient aux yeux des saints, les chevaliers d'Athéna, qui les utilisaient comme symboles, peut-être une semaine ou deux avant.</p><p><br/>-Tu es très jolie dans cette robe, Emilia.</p><p><br/>Que ce soit à cause de cette langue ou de la voix qui la prononçait, j'ai sursauté et me suis retournée. J'ai pensé à Léna, tout d'abord: elles se ressemblaient tellement. Mais la femme devant moi était sans âge et ses yeux, du bleu si rare qu'elle avait légué à ses enfants, semblaient réellement briller. Je l'ai reconnue aussitôt mais suis restée figée, incapable de décider comment réagir. Elle s'avança alors à ma hauteur, souriant toujours.</p><p><br/>-Aurais-je dû commencer par te saluer?</p><p><br/>-Non, ai-je réussi à articuler. Non, peu m'importe… Hécate.</p><p><br/>Je serrai entre mes doigts le tissu de ma robe.</p><p><br/>-Je ne comprends pas très bien la raison de votre présence ici.</p><p><br/>Elle rit, un brin méprisante. Cela ressemblait tout de même au rire de Léna.</p><p><br/>-Je suis venue t'apporter des réponses, ce qu'Athéna se refuse encore à faire.</p><p><br/>-Savez-vous… pourquoi je suis ici?</p><p><br/>La déesse me scruta un instant interminable.</p><p><br/>-Ta question est assez floue, Emilia.</p><p><br/>-Qui a fait en sorte que je sois ici? Qui a... qui a pris mon visage, ce soir-là? Qui a voulu tuer Athéna?</p><p><br/>Hécate sourit encore.</p><p><br/>-Je l'ignore. Mais tu es ici pour le découvrir. Tu as vu la petite, enchaina-t-elle. Ta demi-sœur. Celle que votre mère utilise pour parler au monde- il lui arrive même de s'exprimer à travers elle. (1) C'est elle qui était visée. Sans elle, Athéna ne pourrait plus intervenir à sa guise dans ce monde.</p><p><br/>-Je suis ici pour le découvrir? Pourquoi moi?</p><p><br/>-Difficile à dire. Peut-être parce que tu étais déjà ici et qu'elle pense qu'ayant été la victime de ce coup monté, tu seras la plus à même de le découvrir. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle pense que tes différences d'avec ses autres filles te rend plus apte à accomplir cette tâche.</p><p><br/>-Est-ce elle qui m'a sauvée… quand Camus a...?</p><p><br/>-Oui, m'avoua-t-elle, l'air de le faire à contrecœur. Et c'est à elle que tu dois ta nouvelle magie. Elle t'a sauvée juste avant ta mort, et t'a fait un don… mais ne te méprend pas, Emilia.</p><p><br/>-Un cadeau n'est jamais gratuit, fis-je à sa place.</p><p><br/>Elle hocha la tête.</p><p><br/>-Elle a fait tout ça dans ses intérêts… et au risque de te décourager, c'est aussi elle qui t'a désirée différente de ses autres enfants, autant physiquement que mentalement. Une sorte d'expérience.</p><p><br/>C'était probable- connaissant ma tendre mère qui n'avait voulu me reconnaitre qu'après y avoir forcée, c'était même plus que probable. Elle avait peut-être été déçue du résultat. L'idée me fit grincer des dents.<br/>-Êtes-vous ici pour me décourager?</p><p><br/>Son sourire revint aussitôt.</p><p><br/>-Non, au contraire. Je suis là pour que tu aies toutes les cartes en main… pour toi et pour ta fille.</p><p><br/>-Je suis… compris-je, bien qu'incapable de prononcer le mot.</p><p><br/>-D'exactement onze jours, me confirma-t-elle, je suppose, en tant que déesse de la fertilité et non celle de la mort en cet instant. Que comptes-tu faire?</p><p><br/>Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée. Je n'avais que vingt ans et je n'étais même pas sûre de mes sentiments pour Isaac… mais d'un autre part, alors que mes règles était irrégulières, voire inexistantes depuis des mois, j'aimais sincèrement l'idée d'avoir encore le choix.</p><p><br/>-Je ne vois pas quel est le lien avec elle, dis-je plutôt.</p><p><br/>-Te souviens-tu de la guerre pour laquelle tu as combattu?</p><p><br/>-Comment pourrais-je oublier?</p><p><br/>-D'autres se sont jouées. Beaucoup d'autres. Et d'autres se joueront encore. Athéna et son armée jouent un rôle de premier plan en ce qu'il s'agit de défendre l'humanité… et pour ce faire, je te l'accorde, ils peuvent vivre sans cette jeune fille. Mais ce qui s'est passé est peut-être le premier événement d'une nouvelle guerre.</p><p><br/>Elle me laissa assimiler la nouvelle en silence. Une guerre. De nouveaux combats. Comme ceux où Chris et moi avions perdu Léna. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée. Mais ce sentiment s'évanouit quand, après avoir mis les morceaux du casse-tête bout à bout, je compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.</p><p><br/>-Je pourrais… empêcher tout ça de recommencer?</p><p><br/>Hécate acquiesça.</p><p><br/>-Alors, me demanda-t-elle finalement, acceptes-tu?</p><p><br/>Sa question me sembla bien étrange, par la suite- tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit sous-entendait l'idée que je n'avais pas le choix. Mais sur le moment, je n'ai pas réfléchi, au contraire. Je lui souris, et avant même que je ne formule ma réponse, son propre sourire s'élargit.</p><p><br/>-Oui. J'accepte.</p><p><br/>Elle posa sa main sur mon bras dans un curieux geste maternel. Me rappelant que je prétendais être sa fille, je songeai un instant à lui demander des nouvelles de ma sœur.</p><p><br/>-Athéna l'avait prédit, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire étrangement tendre. Et à ce propos, elle m'a demandé… Nous avons un dernier cadeau pour toi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Dans l'univers de Percy Jackson, un dieu ne peut se réincarner dans un mortel sans le détruire aussitôt… et le caractère d'Athéna est très loin de celle de Saint-Seiya. La gentillesse qu'on lui prête serait plutôt un trait de Saori.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>